Chameleon (Mortal Kombat)
Chameleon is from the Mortal Kombat video game franchise. He debuted in Mortal Kombat Trilogy as a secret character. He was portrayed by John Turk. Biography Background Originally, Chameleon is a secret character in Mortal Kombat Trilogy. He is described as "one of Shao Kahn's deadliest warriors". Chameleon returns in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon as a playable character. He has a bigger backstory in Armageddon. Mortal Kombat Tournament Chameleon was a fighter who hid in the shadows of Outworld. He was eventually found by Outworld's emperor Shao Kahn. The emperor hired Chameleon to prevent the warriors of Earthrealm from winning the Mortal Kombat tournament. This way, Shao Kahn could still dominate Earthrealm even if he was defeated in the tournament. Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang managed to defeat Shao Kahn and the other fighters in the tournament. After Shao Kahn lost, he dispatched Chameleon to fight Liu Kang. Chameleon was one of Shao Kahn's deadliest warriors. He possessed the ability to camouflage himself which was an unfair advantage. Despite Chameleon's ability of camouflage, he was still nbeaten by Liu Kang. As the result, Shao Kahn and his forces were sent back to Outworld. Chameleon went back into hiding. Battle of Armageddon Years later, Chameleon emerged from hiding. He mastered the fighting style of Crane and acquired a ninja sword. By this point, Chameleon was no longer interested in serving Shao Kahn. Instead, he wanted to be known and feared throughout the realms in the universe. Chameleon heard about the Battle of Armageddon. He saw it as an opportunity to be known and feared. He joined the Forces of Darkness and fought the other Kombatants. During the battle, the Pyramid of Argus emerged from the ground. All of the kombatants attempted to reach the top. While everyone fought, Chameleon camouflaged himself and sneaked to the top of the pyramid. At the apex of the Pyramid of Argus, Chameleon fought Blaze who was the guardian of the pyramid. Chameleon defeated Blaze and acquired the guardian's power. By acquiring Blaze's power, Chameleon became known by everyone in the realms. They feared him and his new power. Mortal Kombat 2009 Chameleon along the the female Khameleon made his appearance in the new timeline as a background character. He was seen wearing a grey outfit along the the female one they both entered into the Mortal Kombat tournament but didn't play major roles they mostly stayed on the sidelines. Mortal Kombat 11 Chameleon like many other ninjas like Rain, Tremor and Smoke makes a cameo appearance in Mortal Kombat 11 in a DLC the Krypt. Do to the design of the character and the outfit it's most likely the young Chameleon from the original timeline. Because the one in the new timeline even though he was in the background has a grey outfit while the one in the Krypt has an outfit similar to the original classic Chameleon. He can be found falling in the same location like Tremor, Smoke and Rain the time is random but he falls off a bridge and gets impaled by the same spike as the other ninjas. He dies and over a certain amount of time his body and soul will disappear. Shang Tsung takes his soul and like all the other ninjas he killed the sorcerer changes into Chameleon during some of his fights. Trivia *Chameleon is a combination of every other male ninja in the Mortal Kombat series. He possesses all of their fighting moves. *In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Chameleon's ending is not canon. He only wins if the player beats the game as him. *Originally, Chameleon was not scheduled to be in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. He was added after many demands from fans. *In the N64 version of Mortal Kombat: Trilogy, Chameleon is replaced by Khameleon who is a similar character. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Assassins Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Enigmatic Category:Opportunists Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Immortality Seeker